An Awkward Encounter
by Sherrri
Summary: Harry runs into a very naked Draco Malfoy in a dungeon corridor and feels compelled to help him out. HxD Slash.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Warnings: Slash, non-explicit sex, probable OOC-ness, naked Draco Malfoy, and I have no beta, so perhaps typos and such (if that disturbs you).

* * *

An Interesting Encounter

The Slytherin quidditch locker room was empty by the time Draco Malfoy had dared to show his face there. Their defeat in the match against Gryffindor had been particularly humiliating and it was entirely Draco's fault, or so Flint had announced as the team had slowly landed in the manner of a deflating balloon.

Everyone else had agreed and glared at him. He decided to wait until they had all finished changing and showering before doing so himself.

When the locker room was empty, he went in and set his broomstick and other quidditch gear on a bench and went to take a shower, choosing one of the stalls with curtains rather than the communal shower room that the rest of the team usually used.

He had always been rather modest. He stripped and hung his clothes and a towel on hooks just outside the curtain before stepping under the stream of water.

He thought about the match. He was angry at himself for failing to notice the snitch when it was hovering only a few meters above his head, but even angrier at Potter, who'd been halfway across the pitch from him in the pouring rain with fogged up glasses and had still somehow managed to see the little golden ball and catch it before him. He spent his shower thinking of ways to improve as well as ways to get back at Potter for humiliating him.

When he was done, he turned the water off and reached outside the curtain to grab his towel, only to find that it wasn't there. He stuck his head out and saw that his clothes weren't there either. In his peripheral vision, he saw two of his teammates flee the locker room laughing, carrying his things. They must have been pretty angry about the match.

Draco ran over to his locker when they were gone, and found that they had taken everything. There were no clothes or towels or anything to cover up with in the entire locker room.

He began to panic. How would he get back to his room all the way up in the castle? He thought about staying in the locker room until it got dark, but then he realized that he had a test to make up later that night, and if he didn't show up he would fail Transfiguration. He couldn't let that happen, he had to get to his room somehow, but he had to find a time when he wouldn't run into anyone, which seemed nearly impossible, but…

'Of course!' Draco thought, 'Everyone should be at dinner right now!' He had to hurry, as dinner had already started and he had a long way to go.

Cautiously peeking out the locker room door, Draco was relieved to see that there seemed to be nobody in the stadium or on the field. He took a few steps out, looking around wildly and not seeing anyone, and then broke into a run, making his way across to the other side of the pitch.

He stopped and caught his breath under the bleachers on the side nearest the castle, then checked for people on his route to the side entrance of the school.

He darted out from under the bleachers and sprinted across the grass, imagining how ridiculous he would look to anyone who saw him. When he reached the door, he was panting and his heart was beating hard from exertion, but it nearly stopped when he pulled the handle and found that it was locked. He would have to go in through the Entrance Hall and walk right past the room in which everyone in the school was eating dinner.

He began to run immediately in that direction, knowing that if he were a few minutes too late, he would find himself surrounded by his peers as they poured out of the Dining Hall. He reached the door, peered cautiously inside, and ran through the hall and into the corridor, determined to get as far as possible from the Dining Hall before he stopped to rest.

He decided to go in a roundabout way that was less frequently traveled than the normal route to his common room. In a corridor near the dungeons, Draco had to stop and breathe, lest he collapse.

'Almost there' he thought to himself, but then he heard the low murmur of voices approaching from the far end of the hallway. He hid behind a suit of armor that was pressed back into a niche in the wall. The voices came closer and Draco recognized them as those of Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall.

His ears vaguely registered the words 'Potter' and 'lessons', but failed to catch the context because he was too busy trying not to breathe as they walked past his hiding spot. When the coast was clear again, he ran down the hallway at full speed toward the dungeons.

Harry Potter had been in high spirits after winning the quidditch match, at least until he remembered that he had to go to an Occlumency lesson with Snape right afterward. Snape was being particularly nasty to him that afternoon in revenge for beating Slytherin.

Harry's relief was palpable when Professor McGonagall showed up at the classroom door saying that Snape was wanted at a staff meeting. She told Harry to hurry to the Dining Hall so he wouldn't miss dinner, which was good because he was ravenous after the combined stress of the match and the lesson.

Snape and McGonagall left quickly while Harry gathered his bearings and they were out of sight by the time he started down the dungeon corridor. He always tried to avoid the Slytherins when he was down there by using a different system of hallways from the one they used.

He could vaguely hear the sound of muffled footsteps as he rounded a corner, but was unprepared when someone smashed into him, apparently at top speed. As they fell to the floor in a tangled mess, Harry noticed that he could see far, far too much of this person's smooth, milky white skin.

'Oh God, Oh God, Oh God,' Draco thought, in a complete panic. He had been caught, quite literally. He should have checked for people before rounding that corner, but he hadn't expected anyone to be in the dungeons. He had landed directly on top of the last person in the world he wanted to see right then, and was presently face-to-face with Potter himself.

Neither of them could move for a few very long seconds while Harry noticed his lack of clothing. Instead of laughing, like Draco would have expected if he had allowed himself to even consider this situation as a possibility, Potter dazedly pushed Draco off of him and gaped, wide-eyed, at the sight before him. Draco couldn't decide if this was better or worse.

He made a feeble attempt to cover himself with his hands, but it was a little too late for that. He had never felt so exposed in his life as Harry seemed to take in everything, running his eyes up Draco's thigh and along his slim hips and waist and chest, on which pink nipples had hardened in the cold dungeon air.

Harry's eyes finally stopped on Draco's face, noticing the cheeks flushed from exertion and the look of panic in his eyes. Harry was completely speechless, but Draco heard himself blurt out,

"What the hell are you doing down here Potter?" As soon as he said it, he wished he hadn't, as the spoken words made the encounter seem so much more real.

"Um, Remedial Potions with Snape." Harry nervously answered, finding his voice. "Why are you…er…you know…?"

"Naked? Good question." Draco said, Harry's nervousness making him more confident. He wanted to mock him for being too much of a prude to even say the word 'naked', but remembered that he was really at Harry's mercy at the moment and had no desire to stir up any hostility. He decided he might as well tell the truth.

"My team stole my clothes while I was in the shower because I lost the quidditch match." Draco was surprised to see a look of pity cross Harry's face.

"Your own team did that?" Harry said, brow furrowed.

"Yeah." Draco confirmed, feeling uncomfortable again. They were both still sitting on the floor in the hallway, and Draco desperately wanted Harry to leave so he could get up without Harry seeing any more of him.

Draco was still trying to cover himself, keeping his legs closed with his arms crossed over his knees, nervously shifting once in a while. Harry was looking at him again in the horribly invasive way he had before, and Draco was starting to feel sort of aroused by the attention.

He blushed and tried to think of something to say that would make Harry leave before he noticed. It was too late, though. Harry noticed and began to blush as well.

"Um, I've probably missed dinner by now, but I should go." Harry said, standing up. He held a hand out to help Draco up, but he shook his head stiffly, determined to stay covered as much as he could. However, as Harry sighed and walked away, Draco realized what he had said.

"Wait! If dinner's over, then all of the Slytherins will be back in the common room now, I won't be able to get to my room!" Draco called. Harry turned around.

"Well, you can't just sit in this hallway, people do walk through here sometimes."

"I know! I need your help. Please?" Draco asked.

"Would you have helped me in this situation?" Harry responded. Draco frowned. He was screwed.

"Probably not, but that's why you're a better person than I am." He said, in the hope that Potter could be convinced by flattery. It worked.

"Fine, come with me. I'll find you some clothes." Harry said. Draco was about to get up, but Harry was watching him.

"Don't look at me." Draco said, though he realized it made him sound ridiculous. Harry raised an eyebrow and turned around while he stood. They walked in silence in the direction of Gryffindor Tower, Draco trailing a few feet behind Harry so that he couldn't see him.

Draco was a little worried that Harry would lead him into a trap and humiliate him further, but it didn't seem like something he would do. Eventually they reached a long corridor and Harry suddenly turned around.

"Hey!" Draco shouted, covering himself again, but Harry ignored him. He turned around a few more times, stopping when a door appeared on Draco's right. Harry opened the door and gestured for Draco to follow him inside.

The room inside was large and had several racks of clothing, two plushy couches, and a lot of mirrors, set up like a giant dressing room in a store. Draco gasped and ran to the nearest rack, not noticing the way Harry's eyes followed his movement.

"Where did all this come from?" Draco asked as he looked for something in his size that suited his taste, no longer caring if Harry was looking at him, which he was. Harry couldn't seem to stop looking at Draco and was beginning to wonder what his problem was.

"This is the Room of Requirement. If you walk past it three times thinking of what you need, it will give it to you." Harry managed to respond, then for some reason was compelled to add,

"And once the room is in use, nobody else can find it." Draco still hadn't dressed himself yet. He was looking through all the clothes, being oddly picky considering the circumstances.

In truth, Draco had begun to feel Harry's eyes on him again and was sort of enjoying it. For some reason Harry's attention made him feel good about himself, which brought out his exhibitionist side.

Now that he had the option of putting the clothes on, he wasn't nearly so nervous. He picked up two outfits on hangers and walked over to where Harry was sitting on one of the couches, standing in front of him. He held one up in each hand.

"So, which one do you like better?" He asked, smirking slightly. Harry looked rather alarmed at Draco's abrupt change in attitude and gaped at him again. Mutely, he pointed at the one in Draco's right hand. Draco nodded.

"I agree." He said. Harry was going mad. Draco Malfoy was standing completely naked in front of him and now that the initial shock had worn off, he was horribly aroused. How could he be attracted to Malfoy? It was ridiculous.

But Harry had the irresistible urge to reach out and touch the fair skin that was stretched over Malfoy's ribs, and before he even knew what he was doing, he had given in to that urge. Draco shuddered at the feel of Harry's hand and they made eye contact, but he didn't pull away.

Harry was emboldened by this and gently grabbed Draco's hips with both hands, pulling him closer. Draco responded by dropping the clothes he was holding and sitting on Harry's lap, putting his arms around Harry's neck and kissing him roughly.

Harry moved his hands up and down along Draco's back, loving the feel of the soft skin and the delicate ridge of his spine. Harry pushed Draco down sideways to lie back on the couch with Harry on top of him. He trailed wet kisses along Draco's jaw and neck before coming back up to his mouth.

Draco undid Harry's robes and pushed them off his shoulders, making an exasperated noise when he saw the muggle jeans and black t-shirt he was wearing underneath.

He impatiently pulled the shirt off and started on the jeans. When Harry was finally as naked as Draco was, the two of them ground their hips against each other until they both came, Draco a little before Harry.

They lay there panting and sticky until it began to be uncomfortable, physically and otherwise. Harry picked himself up awkwardly and retrieved his wand to cast cleaning spells on the two of them and then they both got dressed in complete silence. Draco wondered what kind of a relationship they had now. He was pretty sure rivals weren't supposed to do that.

Hadn't he just been trying to think of a way to wreak vengeance upon Potter? He didn't want to anymore. After all, Harry had been the one to help him in his time of need while his fellow Slytherins were probably sitting around telling the whole house what they had done and laughing at his expense.

The two of them were about to both leave in silence, but then Harry, being the brave Gryffindor that he was, stopped Draco in the doorway.

"So, um…what was that?" He asked.

"I don't know." Draco muttered.

"Well, are we ever going to do it again?" Harry asked.

"Do you want to?"

"Yes." He said firmly. Draco smiled.

"Okay then." Draco said, and they parted ways. When Draco got back to his common room, his housemates were astonished and disappointed when he wasn't angry and instead made his way up to his room with a silly grin on his face.

* * *

AN: So yeah, I wrote this really quickly and it's my first time writing any kind of sex scene, so please don't throw things at me.


End file.
